The Selfish Gene
by eggito
Summary: "Tell me, where does your loyalty lie?"
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Tell me Amamiya-kun, where does your loyalty lie?"

The girl in front of the man stared speechlessly. No words left her lips as she stood pensively, searching for an answer.

"I… uh.. I..." She stumbled over her words. She was speechless, the words dried up in her throat. She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"To trust or to be trusted, a twisted question that causes a poor soul to misjudge and misplace something so valuable. Said wretched soul becomes a scoundrel and spreads their misery and loses inhibition. Do not allow them to push their altruistic values upon you when they will not reciprocate. Do what your heart yearns for."

"… They're my family," was the most she could muster, each word quietened and laced with uncertainty.

"Come with me, don't allow yourself to be morally cannibalized to such a mundane and undesirable notion," said the man.

Shiori looked up at the man and took in his appearance: wavy, brown hair, brown eyes behind squared glasses, and pale skin. He donned a shihakushō with a sword.

 _"A shinigami?"_ She thought.

"Come with me," The man repeated. Her heart yearns to follow him, to throw caution to the wind, and to put herself first for once.

Shiori's eyes flew open and sat up on her bed. She clutched her chest, gasping and sweating. She looked around in search of the man, only to notice that her room was dark and empty.

"Who was that man? How did he know my name? And what the hell was that?"

* * *

 **A/N** : yo, I had this idea for a while. This is sort of a prologue to the story. Feedback is welcomed.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to its rightful owner. Original story and characters belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Wraith

**A/N:** Bleach belongs to their respective owner, Tite Kubo. Plot and characters belong to me.

* * *

"Then, Noriaki-sama spoke to Yamamoto Genryusai of his vision, which was the key of that battle's victory along with many more. He saved so many innocent civilians from evil," Shiori's mother recalled as she brushed Shiori's short, choppy hair. Shiori listened to her attentively. She loved whenever her mother told her stories about her ancestors' heroic antics – namely, Amamiya Noriaki.

As she glanced around, she noticed her sleeping garment is beginning to look overly worn out. It was tattered and littered, so was her mother's.

"Huh? Really? I can't believe he is related to me, mother," Shiori said. Soon, she climbed to her bed and let her mother tuck her in. Shiori's mother chuckled and looked at her curiously, "Why is that so?"

"I don't know. He sounds so strong and brave. He was a lieutenant to the strongest Shinigami alive and he's basically a legend; yet, I am so small and not very strong. It is weird to imagine I'm his descendant," She revealed. She looked away from her mother, feeling vulnerable and inferior. How would she live up to the expectation of Amamiya Noriaki. Her mother's hand guided Shiori's chin to face her. "You will be your own kind of legend, Shiori-chan."

That seemed to lift up Shiori's spirit. Her mother always had a way with words.

"So our ancestors have been in the Gotei Thirteen?"

"Yes Shiori-chan, many of our ancestors have been important figures in the Gotei Thirteen. Amamiya Noriaki was the lieutenant of Squad One and Masahiko, Seiya, Satomi, and Ritsuka have served under Captain-Commander Yamamoto during their time," Shiori's mother said.

"How come you don't serve with the Gotei Thirteen, mother?" Shiori asked. Shiori noticed her mother's serene demeanor shift to solemn and bitter. Something in herself told her she should not have brought it up.

"Well, you see, we had some very bad people within our clan and they cursed our family. We can no longer see the future," She said sadly. Shiori didn't push forward, although her curiosity did not falter.

"Will I be able to?" Shiori asked hopefully. Her mother smiled mournfully at her and ruffled her hair.

"I don't think so, Shiori-chan. It should have manifested itself at this time. Maybe your brother will."

Shiori felt a pang of guilt and jealousy in her heart. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, but still, how she wishes it was her to bring hope to the clan. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"I want to be a Shinigami, mother!"

"Oh? Why all of the sudden you want to be a Shinigami?" Her mother inquired, raising an eyebrow at her daughter's outburst.

"I want to bring the honor to the family," She responded.

"That's very brave of you, but I don't want you to get hurt, Shiori-chan."

"Then, I will train hard! I'll make sure none of the hollows ever get to land a hit on me!"

" _I'm not referring to the hollows,"_ Her mother pondered.

"Well, that will be something you should discuss with your father, but enough excitement for tonight. Go to sleep, Shiori-chan," Her mother stated as she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

"Yes, I want to be a Shinigami and serve under Captain Yamamoto, like my ancestors!" Shiori mused to herself before slumber swept through her body.

* * *

"You know Hiroshi, our Shiori-chan told me she wants to be a Shinigami," Shiori's mother remarked.

"That's impossible Seiren, you know they will hurt her. The Gotei Thirteen will never accept one of us - not after what Kentaro try to pull on the Gotei Thirteen. Besides, it's evident that she did not inherit the Amamiya eye," Hiroshi scoffed.

"Don't bring up that fool! Even after hundreds of years later, it aggravates me that he would perform such a foolish act using our name. He should have known better," Seiren groaned. "But I doubt they would hurt her. It has been such a long time. I think they have forgiven us, or at least forgotten about it. It's not in any of books in the library, as far as I am aware."

"What about Captain-Commander Yamamoto? Or Captain Unohana? Or Captain Kyoraku or Captain Ukitake? I doubt they have forgotten the humiliation Kentaro induced in them. We lost their trust and lead many Shinigami to their deaths. Shiori will only receive hostility from them," Hiroshi frowned at the idea - if only she knew.

"I think we should let her. It could amend the broken trust. I don't think Shiori will even be a fighter anyway. She seems fit to be in Squad 4, Captain Unohana is a forgiving woman," Seiren explained in hopes to persuade her husband.

"I don't understand why we glorify Ritsuka anyway. It was her fault gave birthed a fraud. She should have remained faithful to her husband," Hiroshi sneered.

"It was much more complicated than that, Hiroshi. There were so many poor decisions made in our past. Now, we have to pay for our ancestors' mistakes," Seiren sighed.

"Don't fret, Seiren, now that we have spoken to Dr. Kiriyama, we are certain that our son will have the Amamiya eye. He has to. What should we name him?" Hiroshi asked.

Seiren thought for second until it finally hit her.

"Kiseki."

Hiroshi smiled, "That's perfect. Kiseki will be the one to bring glory back to our clan and we will regain our noble status again. Imagine it, it will be the Amamiyas among the Kuchikis, Shibas, Shihōins, and Tsunayashiros."

* * *

Shiori woke up again in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat. This time, it was not the brown-haired man. It was a woman with green hair wearing the same attire as the brown-haired man. She was attacking other people whose faces she did not see. Her dream was blurrier than the previous.

"This is so bizarre, it has been like this for the past week," She thought. She did not know how to address it to her parents. At first, she thought it was her Amamiya eye awakening, but the doctor rebuked it immediately - she did not inherit it. Maybe it was simply a bad case of nightmares. If she wanted to be a Shinigami, she should not let this affect her. The first step to becoming strong was sleep after all.

 _*A few months later_ *

Shiori took a deep breath as she rehearsed her proposition. Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands became clammy. She had contemplated her decision and she knew it was now or never. Enrollment period was opened and she refused to let this opportunity to slip away. She approached the room in where her father was seated, reading a book.

"Father, I wish to speak with you," Shiori stated, determined to go to Shin'ō Academy.

"What is it you wish to speak with me for, Shiori-chan?" Hiroshi asked, fearing for her response.

"I would like to go to Shin'ō Academy to become a Shinigami," Shiori said it finally after a while of pondering. Hiroshi immediately shut her down.

Shiori's heart shattered into pieces. Shocked, she asked: "Why not? All of our ancestors have gone, why can't I?"

"They also had the Amamiya eye and were killed in horrific death," Hiroshi said without sparing her a glance. Shiori's brows furrowed, refusing to let her determination waver.

"Then, I will work hard! I can be prepared for any situations if I go to the academy! Father, please."

"Shiori, your ancestors couldn't escape death and they could see the future."

"If I die, then at least I brought honor to the family!"

"Shiori, you don't understand. It's not as simple as you think. You're far too young."

"I will mature quickly! Father, please, allow me this opportunity to prove myself," She insisted, and there was a pregnant silence. The tension thickened until Hiroshi spoke out.

Shiori's eyes widened.

"Very well. If you are so persistent, do what satisfies your heart. The reality of Shinigami isn't as glorious as the stories your mother make it seem. There will be a lot of sacrifices and pain. Be aware that we will be here if you change your mind," Hiroshi stated. She let out a breath of relief. Hiroshi glimpsed at Shiori's overjoyed expression.

"Thank you so much, father! I will not disappoint! Next time, you will see I will don a shihakushō and a zanpaktou and it will be wonderful!" She hugged her father.

"I have only one condition: You must be in Squad 4. This is the only way I will allow you to become a Shinigami," Hiroshi asserted.

Seiren came into the room, puzzled. "What is this of Shiori going to Shinigami Academy?"

Shiori's face brightened to the sound of that. "Mother! I'm going to Shin'ō Academy! I'm going to Shin'ō!"

Shiori jumped around, " _I'm going to make them never regret it! I'm going to make them proud!"_

Seiren and Hiroshi watched her run out of the house.

"Shiori-chan! Bring some fabric! Please!" Seiren yelled in hopes of Shiori could still hear her.

"Okay!"

Seiren laughed at her daughter's outburst, but part of her heart swelled. She doesn't remember when Shiori was this excited over something. She faced her husband. She noticed that he never looked up when Shiori confronted him. "Hiroshi, why the sudden change of heart?"

"She wanted to prove herself, I can't deny someone if that's their reason. Truthfully, I don't have much faith Shiori will even go through it, or even remember this conversation. It is just a kid's fickleness. She doesn't know the true horrors of being a Shinigami," Hiroshi explained as he closed his eye.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Hiroshi."

* * *

A/N: So, we learn more about Shiori and the Amamiyas' history. This story takes place around the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, that is why the Shiba clan is still considered noble. In one of the light novels (CFYOW, I believe?), it was revealed that one of the Four Noble Houses was called Tsunayashiro.

Another note: I am still fairly new to FF so I have a few errors here and there, and I have no idea how to fix it lol. Also, thank you to everyone who have read. A special thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Any constructive criticism or discussion is definitely welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3: Withering Rosemary

A/N: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Original characters belong to me.

* * *

"I'm going to Shin'ō, I'm going to Shin'ō!," Shiori squealed as she walked into the academy for the entrance exam. As soon as Hiroshi gave her the approval, she began to study diligently with her family library and the stories her mother knew. Eventually, the day has come for her to showcase her capabilities.

Her breath hitched and her eyes watered the moment she entered. _"This is the moment! I need to make mother and father proud!"_ She thought, _"I may not have the Amamiya eye, but that doesn't stop me!"_

Her heart was beating so loudly that she could hear it in her ears.

"Are you Amamiya Shiori?" A woman asked, clad in a shihakusho and carrying a clipboard. Shiori nodded and was directed to the room designed for the exam.

* * *

 **Amamiya Shiori – Class #2**

Shiori would have been elated with the news if she did not read the foot note.

 **"** **Excellent test scores, but reiatsu was not high enough."**

Her stomach dropped, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her test scores were worthy of class 1, but her reiatsu prevented it, much to her chagrin. _"So much for coming from a family of strong warriors…"_ She thought bitterly.

She headed to her assigned room with a slouched posture that would make her mother cringe.

She opened the door to reveal a young girl with short, tousled blonde hair, blue eyes, and full lips adorned with a beauty mark on the right side. Shiori couldn't help but feel her self-esteem plummet.

"Ah! Are you my roommate?" The girl perked up from packing. Shiori nodded.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! What's yours?" The girl dropped her clothes to greet Shiori.

"My name is Amamiya Shiori, it's a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san," Shiori bowed. Rangiku looked amazed at Shiori's formality.

"Are you from nobility?" Rangiku asked.

"No?" Shiori looked puzzled.

"Are you sure? You kind of look like it."

Shiori shook her head and then looked at her clothes. While it may be silk, it was littered with pills and looked ragged. She always thought her looks were rather average with her mousy hair and her ordinary brown eyes.

"Oh well, you can just call me Rangiku. No need for formality, we are going to be roommates after all! That will be your bed since I have already unpacked my stuff here, I hope you don't mind. I didn't know when you would have arrived."

Shiori chuckled, "It's fine, Rangiku."

Rangiku beamed at her answer.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the baby is doing fine, you have two more months left before he will come," Dr. Kiriyama said as he looked over the reports.

Seiren and Hiroshi let out a relieved breath. Seiren slumped back to her chair. "Thank you Dr. Kiriyama. I thought you were going to say something else," Seiren said. Dr. Kiriyama gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's my pleasure, Seiren-san. Anything for you and the incoming baby," Dr. Kiriyama responded.

"Will he inherit the Amamiya eye still?" Hiroshi asked.

"According to my calculations, it all seems to indicate that he will very much inherit it. There is no need for concerns."

"We decided to name him Kiseki because that is what he is," Seiren said as she admires the growing life in her womb, "It is such a shame that Shiori didn't inherit it. It pained me to see her so distressed when we broke the news."

"It is truly a shame," Dr. Kiriyama reiterated.

* * *

After Shiori retrieved her items and settled in the room, the time has come for the opening ceremony. She and Rangiku were on their ways to the massive auditorium before Rangiku stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" Shiori's head tilted to the side.

"I almost forgot someone!"

"Someone?"

"Yes, come with me!" Rangiku grabbed Shiori's wrist and dragged her through the hallways until they arrived at the entrance of the male wing.

"Rangiku?" Shiori asked nervously. The last thing she wanted to do was be in trouble for being late or trespassing.

"Gin! Gin! Over here!"

A young boy was on his way to their direction. The young boy appeared to be the same age as Rangiku and Shiori. His facial expression reminded Shiori of a fox or a snake. His eyes appeared to be closed and he smiled unusually wide. His hair was a silver color and his skin was pale.

"Rangiku, ya foun' me. Oh? Who's this?" Gin asked.

"She's my roommate, her name is Amamiya Shiori," Rangiku presented and Shiori bowed out of politeness.

"Ichimaru Gin, at yer service." There was a momentary silence before Gin broke it.

"Ya got alotta balls showin' yer face 'round here," Gin commented with his smile unfaltering. Shiori's eyes widened, and Rangiku's eyebrows furrowed at Gin's appalling comment.

"Hu-Huh? What do you mean?" Shiori asked, her voice was on the brink of cracking. Both girls faced the young boy.

"Don't cha know yer own family history?"

"Of course, I do! Why would you ask that?" Shiori responded defensively. She was in utter disbelief that she is having a conversation with this boy that was practically a stranger. She looked at Rangiku and she seemed to be embarrassed and shocked simultaneously.

Gin faced the girl for a while, making Shiori feel vulnerable and naked. If he had open his eyes, he could probably suck the life out of her.

"Oh, just messin' with you. I'll see you both later. Bye Rangiku, bye Shiori. Pleasure ta meet ya!"

Both girls watched the young boy walk away. Shiori frowned at the boy's mood swing – first, he was confrontational and rude, then he was acting as if it was a mere insignificant question. She knew if her parents were there, they would be outraged by the poor behavior of the boy. Soon, they had to head to the auditorium.

During the walk, Shiori had to ask the question that was bugging her mind: "Why did Gin ask that?"

"I don't know, Gin has always been kind of mysterious. I can't really tell what is on his mind," Rangiku answered.

"Does it not bother you?"

"No, I know he doesn't mean any harm. I trust him."

Shiori couldn't help but side-eye Rangiku. She could tell the girl was sweet and trustworthy, but perhaps she was being too naïve?

"How did you meet him?"

"He saved me from starvation."

"I see," Shiori said, not wanting to push forward with the conversation due to the fear of coming off invasive. Maybe it was a bad – very bad – first impression case scenario? Maybe he didn't mean to deliberately come off rude? After pondering for a bit, she is willing to give Gin the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

A/N: Yay! We finally have some actual characters up in here! And she made it to shinigami school! lol Poor girl, she's trying, but people can't give her break! I fleshed out chapter 1 and 2 a bit more (even though chapter 1 is technically the prologue but whatevs) not too different though! I don't know if I will continue writing Gin's accent? idk I feel like it will come out inconsistent and terrible. idk idk also thank you to SaninXTobi!


End file.
